The Wall
by DarkNite109
Summary: There was a wall between him and the world. He'd built it to keep himself safe. It'll take someone lude, noisy, and totally reckless to bring the damn thing down. CloudxReno


Disclaimer: I do not own Reno and Cloud, but man, if I did…

This is just something random and odd I whipped up. I am convinced that Cloud is gay and we all know that Reno would fuck anything that moves. Besides, Cloud's an Emo bitch and needs a little fun in his life. Suggested Yaoi, so if you're not into that, get out quick.

* * *

He had spent the last few years of his life building up this carefully crafted wall, every blow, every tragedy laying another brick. It was his only defense, the only thing keeping him and the world safely apart. Even now that Sephiroth and Kadaj had been defeated and the Planet had been saved, it was still there.

Until, of course, that smirking little redhead had waltzed in and sent the whole fucking thing tumbling down around his ears. He'd moseyed over in a bar on one of Cloud's 'bad' nights, the ones when just living through the next moment felt like drowning. The alcohol fogging Cloud's brain had lowered his defenses, and the knowing little smirk, the less-than-furtive touches, and cynical comments had made him smile. They sat there, reminiscing like they hadn't been trying to kill each other only two years ago, and by the fourth shot, Cloud could feel the foundations beginning to crumble.

"So…the hot chick with the brutal left-hook and big tits…you two…together? Not that that's gonna stop me or anything, yo." A pale hand was sliding further and further up Cloud's leg, fingertips caressing his thighs in slow circles.

Cloud fought to keep his voice steady. "T-Tifa's my friend. Nothing else."

Reno leaned in closer. He smelled like cheap cologne and cigarettes, warm breath ghosting over Cloud's ear. One arm propped him against the wall, and the other was curling around his neck.

"More for me," he muttered.

And that was when the wall had fallen. Reno had shattered it like a stained-glass window. Cloud only remembered snatches of that first night. Making out in the back hall, being thrown out because of it, staggering home to Reno's apartment, and tearing off each other's clothes before they even had the door closed. If he concentrated, Cloud could recall what the Turk had looked like; hair wild, arms thrown crookedly over his head, pale, sweat-streaked body writhing against the sheets. They had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, close together to compensate for the lack of central heating.

And over the next few weeks, it seemed logical that most days should end the same.

And now the weak morning sun was leaking through the dirty window, creeping around the sheet hung as a make-shift curtain to keep it out. Cloud swam into consciousness reluctantly, groaning and turning over. He buried his face into the pillows.

"Aww, does the hero have a hangover?"

"Shut up," he said into the pillow. "I'm not a fucking morning person."

"Heh. Hero's a jerk when he wake's up, yo…"

Over the past few weeks, Reno had taken to calling him by that extremely obnoxious nickname. At first, Cloud had been pissed off—_"Reno, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to start calling you 'villain.'"_—but he'd grown used to it. He'd grown used to a lot of things while being with Reno, such as the constant stench of cologne and tabacco, and having sex at the oddest times of day and night.

He felt warm hands moving up his back, working at the stiffness the crappy mattress had created.

"Reno, get the fuck off my back," he ordered, face still crushed against the pillow.

Reno laughed, licking the arch of his ear. "Too bad you're not a morning sex person, yo. It could wake you up."

Cloud rolled his shoulders in a half-assed attempt to push him off. The little bastard clung on, leaning down and biting him on the neck. He went into a fit of shivers, making Reno chuckle evilly.

"Fuck off," Cloud growled without much conviction, rolling over suddenly and grabbing his tormenter by the shoulders.

Reno licked his lips. "Fuck yes, Strife. Bruise me!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You're such a card."

Reno chuckled, reaching across him and snagging a crumpled pack of Marlboros off the bedside table. He cussed, nearly ripping it open to get at the last cigarette. He lit it, drawing the smoke into his lungs slowly.

"You know I hate it when you blow that shit in my face."

Reno let out another plume of smoke. "Yeah, yeah. You like it when I blow somewhere else."

He gave a sultry little grin and rolled off, leaving the room.

Cloud sighed, putting his arms behind his head. He could hear Reno banging around in the kitchen, and pretty soon the scent of coffee came sneaking into the bedroom. It was odd—somehow, he felt incredibly content. It was almost unreal, and he was very nearly afraid of it. His life had been nothing but one calamity after another; he didn't want to get attached to anything for fear of losing it.

His phone rang, shattering the lazy morning stillness. He reached around for his pants, drawing out his cell. Noting the familiar number, he flipped it open.

"Morning, Tif."

"Hey," a cheerful female voice answered him. "We just got another delivery. Happy Saturday."

Cloud sighed. "Saturday, what's that? Where's it to?"

"Wutai. You can visit Yuffie while you're there and everything."

"Hooray," Cloud muttered.

Tifa laughed. "I tried you at home first. Where are you?"

Cloud hesitated for a moment. "Reno's." He could imagine Tifa's eyes widening. He'd told her about his little encounter with the Turk a couple of weeks ago, but none of his friends knew he was with him practically every night.

"That's good, Cloud," Tifa said at last. "I think Reno's good for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're one of those guys who're always saving someone. It's about time someone saved you." On that cryptic note, the phone disconnected. Cloud watched 'end' flashing on the screen for a moment, before snapping it shut and flopping back down.

"Who was that?"

Reno was back. With coffee. He handed one of the mugs to Cloud and sat down next to him.

"Tifa," Cloud answered, taking a sip. "I got work."

"Did you tell her you were busy?"

"With what?"

Reno raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Well, it involves your mouth and my c—."

"I don't think she wants to hear about that at nine o'clock in the morning."

"Aww…spoil my fun." He kissed Cloud on the side of the neck, making him tingle to the tips of his toes.

It was everything about Reno. The wolfish smile, the lack of inhibition. All his bizarre kinks, his willingness to try _anything. _The way he looked with this hair loose and spread over the white sheets like a bloodstain. That way he had about him that made everything feel not so serious, not so important, not so dire. It could wait till tomorrow.

"_Who gives a shit about work, Cloud? The world fucked you over, the least it can do is wait till you're done fucking me." _

All of that. A deadly combination.

It had brought down the wall.


End file.
